


Paper Shadows

by PlotQueen



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotQueen/pseuds/PlotQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward needs Anita's help they wind up against the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Shadows

Edward’s lips moved over hers, hot and hard. Taking what he wanted from her without giving back. His fingers tugged at her hair, the dark curls tangling around his hands and binding them closer than before. He swallowed her moan as it slipped past her lips.

 

Anita’s mouth slid from his, seeking his throat and biting roughly. He inhaled sharply as she scraped her teeth over his skin, and he knew that there would be marks in the morning.

 

“It’s so hot in here,” she said on a sigh. Edward pulled back slightly and she threw her head back. “Don’t stop.”

 

He slid his hands up her back and under her loosely tied shirt as he ran his tongue down her throat and dipping it in to the valley between her breasts. His teeth scraped lace and Edward felt her body tense, close to the edge.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” he murmured against her pale skin as he came up for air. Anita glanced at him, her dark eyes slightly unfocused, and he winked at her. “I need some air,” he said as his lips captured hers again, tongue swiftly plundering.

 

She dipped her body low as she moved to get off of him, sliding fluidly from where she straddled him. A low groan slipped from his mouth as she rubbed against his groin, adding more pressure to an already uncomfortable position. He followed her to the door, admiring the way the short black skirt swished under her butt, the material barely covering her and completely exposing the tops of the black fishnet thigh highs.

 

He knew from watching her dress earlier that the tops of the thigh highs met black satin panties complete with a peek-a-boo panel on the front threaded with criss-crossed black ribbons. They matched the bra she wore, a full size too small to boost the cleavage almost out of the shirt she wore, a white dress shirt of his tied up under her breasts.

 

He stood, tugging at his black jeans to relieve the pressure as he followed her outside to the rented car. It was a sleek thing, dark red and smooth cream, making him think of the color of Anita’s lips after he kissed them. The thought had him pulling her against him and covering her mouth with his, tongue sliding fluidly inside and against hers, hot and fierce, as if he could take her right there against the car, till she screamed from it.

 

She pulled back, her voice was soft and strained. “Not here. Let’s go back to your place.”                            

 

He nodded and slipped around her, his hand trailing across her hip to let his fingers graze her butt. He watched as she slid down into her seat, skirt hiking up higher and giving him another glimpse of pale flesh between midnight black. He rubbed his hands against his jeans to wipe the sudden moisture off.

 

The car handled fast and tight; Edward could handle it easily with one hand. He shifted quickly into 5th gear and his hand moved from the gearshift to the seat beside Anita’s leg. He didn’t touch her, his fingers were a scant hair’s breadth from her skin, encased as it was in smooth black silk.

 

He wanted her to want it.

 

He wanted her to want it so badly that she writhed underneath him. He wanted her to want him as badly as he needed her. After all, he’d been waiting six years for this.

 

Her hand crept from her lap to her thigh, then to his as she tugged it so that it was nestled neatly between her legs, fingers pressed against the hot satin. He flicked one finger and her breath caught in her throat, her mouth dropped open and her tongue slipped out to caress her lips. He nearly wrecked the car as he watched.

 

She let her head lean back against the seat as she ran her hands up her stomach to the shirt, slowly undoing the knot and shrugging it off until it was nothing but an afterthought hidden behind her. He turned his eyes back to the road and let his hands see her for him, moving them across her pale flesh to her breasts, the delicate material catching on his fingers, as if it were begging him to pull it off and reveal the white skin that lay beneath.

 

His jaw clenched as he bit back a laugh. He would never be so gentle. When that scrap of satin and lace finally came off, it would be in tatters. He was going to rip it off, and the rest of her clothes, too. Rip them off and let them decorate the floor. He would decorate her body.

 

With his lips, teeth, tongue, mouth. With himself.

 

He shifted in his seat, again trying to ease the pressure within the confining denim. But instead of easement he found it suddenly unbearable as Anita slid low in her seat and moved her hands to him, her fingers nimbly undoing the zipper and her hand sliding in, to pull him out into the cool air, nails scraping against delicate flesh and very nearly causing him to lose control.

 

It only became worse as she teased him. Her mouth hovered, so very close yet not touching. He could feel her breath, hot and moist. His own hissed out, muttering a curse or a prayer, and when her mouth finally did slide down his foot pressed the accelerator, shooting them forward into the unending night.

 

“Anita.” He bit off the one word, the sharp ending almost audible as he gripped the steering wheel tighter, fighting against the response he was having and losing.

 

Abruptly he pulled to the side of the road, the tires kicking up the dust from the shoulder and the brakes screaming as he slammed it into neutral and pulled the emergency brake before the car had even stopped moving.

 

He was out and around to her door before she had finished sitting up. His jaw was set as he yanked the door open and pulled her out, slamming her into the side of the car and yanking the shirt from where it dangled at her elbows. It hit the ground as his hands covered her breasts, fingers curling down over the tops of the cups and yanking.

 

The fabric tore easily, scraps of it landing at Anita’s feet as Edward leaned her back, his tongues circling first one nipple and then the other, hands shoving the skirt down and ruthlessly slithering past her underwear until they were sliding into her, delving in and back out to tear at the thin fabric that separated him from her until he was deep inside her and she was clawing at him, tearing at his shirt and then his flesh.

 

She writhed. She moaned. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and they took from each other, giving in full measure as their bodies fought against each other. She pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him, her eyes wide as she slipped over the edge and fell back, boneless against the cold metal of the car.

 

Seconds later he was leaning against her, one arm barely supporting their weight and keeping them from falling to the dirt. Neither said a word as he stooped to pick up the now dusty shirt he’d torn from her and slipped it around her shoulders, or when she tugged her skirt back into place. They were silent as he zipped and buttoned his jeans.

 

He closed the door after she slid back into the car, her hands tugging the skirt down, no longer flashing skin as she kicked off her heels, one of which was now broken. They were silent as he turned the car around, heading back in the direction they had so recently come from.

 

When he pulled up in front of a well-lit hotel and let her out, they still said nothing. They only shared one kiss, soft and slow and nothing like anything from the rest of the night. An unspoken agreement; they would never mention this night again.

 

 

 

When Anita arrived home nearly 48 hours later, there was only one message on the machine. She dropped her bags at the door and toed her sneakers off before pressing the flashing red button. Edward’s voice came through and she stopped.

 

“Anita, it’s Edward. It worked, there was enough evidence. The wedding is off.” A pause. “Thank you.”

 

Silence as the machine played dead air.

 

Anita stared at it for a long time, an odd smile on her face. Finally she sighed. “No, Edward. Thank you.”


End file.
